Les cookies se mangent sans faim
by NaomiDa
Summary: - Je n'ai vraiment pas faim maman, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée et il vit très bien les larmes montées aux yeux de sa mère. - Je sais mais les cookies se mangent sans faim et ils aident souvent.


**Les cookies se mangent sans faim**

Il était allongé là, les yeux perdu sur le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il se sentait vide, perdu et son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien. Dehors, une voix retentit, suivit d'un rire puis d'un bruit de pas rapides sur le goudron.

Le soleil s'était levé et il n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux de la nuit.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre depuis la rue, celle d'un père prévenant son fils qu'ils allaient être en retard et pendant une seconde, il sourit tristement en coin, se disant que le monde continuait tellement bien à tourner sans lui. Peut-être devait-il passé le reste de ses jours ici, allongé dans son lit, les yeux tournés vers le ciel et les pensées loin, si loin de cet endroit et de son corps.

Il se tourna, allongé maintenant sur son côté gauche, et l'oreiller humide lui colla légèrement à la joue. Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Il ne versait jamais de larmes à vrai dire et cela lui avait toujours valu une réputation de sans-cœur pourtant, il avait passé une partie de la soirée précédente à sangloter comme un enfant.

Son réveil se mit en route, le faisant sursauté tout en lui vrillant les oreilles, et il l'éteignit machinalement sans pour autant se lever. Rester au lit toute la journée semblait être une excellente idée et la perspective d'aller en cours lui donnait la nausée.

Il se retourna, s'allongeant ainsi sur le côté droit et son esprit vagabonda vers la cause de son malheur – comme il l'avait fait durant toute la nuit. Tout était pourtant vague et flou dans son esprit, comme un vieux souvenir partiellement oublié alors que les événement ne dataient même pas de vingt-quatre heures.

Les rires dirigés vers lui étaient la seule chose limpide dans son esprit. Ils semblaient encore résonner à ses oreilles, comme s'ils le hantaient, et il sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge, accompagnant celle qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac quelques temps plus tôt.

Lâchant un soupire, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieur qui s'était remise à trembler sans son consentement.

Le regard haineux et dégoûté de son ami qu'il avait croisé en essayant d'échapper aux rires avait certainement fait plus mal que le coup de pied dans la cuisse qu'on lui avait donné ensuite – et qui l'avait fait tomber à genoux à terre. Cela avait brisé le peu de son cœur qui était resté intacte et, seul contre tous, il avait simplement fuit.

Tout cela était arrivé à la cafétéria et il doutait de pouvoir un jour remettre les pieds au lycée.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir avant que quelqu'un ne frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre et le visage légèrement inquiet de sa mère apparut.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement, comme effrayée que le son de sa voix ne brise encore plus son fils. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

Il secoua la tête mais lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle se dépêcha de faire. Une fois assise sur le rebord du lit, elle commença lentement à lui caresser les cheveux et reprit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit alors j'ai fait des cookies. Ils sont gros et j'ai mis pleins de pépites, n'hésite pas à en manger beaucoup d'accord ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim maman, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée et il vit très bien les larmes montées aux yeux de sa mère.

- Je sais mais.

Elle fit une pause, un sanglot dans la voix l'empêchant de parler et après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle recommença.

- Je sais mais les cookies se mangent sans faim et ils aident souvent.

Le sourire triste qu'elle se força à lui faire le poussa à s'asseoir dans le lit et il posa lentement sa tête contre la poitrine de la femme, la seule personne qui ne l'abandonnait pas dans tout ça.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée et à peine audible avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Il la sentit aussitôt passer les bras autour de lui et le serrer fort contre elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute chéri, répondit-elle, des larmes dans la voix. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute...

Sa poitrine se mit à trembler sous le visage de son fils et il sut qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la cloche de l'église sonner à travers sa fenêtre, et il se sépara d'elle à regret.

- Tu devrais y aller, tu risques d'être en retard au travail.

Elle lui sourit tristement et leva la main pour essuyer ses joues trempées de larmes, s'attarda quelques seconde pour lui caresser lentement la pommette gauche avant de se lever du lit.

- Tu as raison. Appelles-moi dans la journée si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Je serais rentré à dix-huit heures d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et, après lui avoir tendrement embrassé la joue et passé une main dans ses cheveux, sa mère sortit de la chambre.

Ses sanglots se stoppèrent peu à peu et il se rallongea dans le lit, le regard de nouveau dirigé vers le plafond blanc. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée et devina que sa mère venait de partir.

Il était donc maintenant seul à la maison.

Lentement, et sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau sur lequel une pile de linge propre était posée. Il souleva un t-shirt gris et prit son portable qu'il avait caché ici la veille en rentrant chez lui, après l'avoir mis en silencieux.

On avait essayé de l'appeler quarante-neuf fois et il avait reçu plus de soixante messages. La plupart étaient de la même personne et cela suffit à faire couler de nouvelles larmes sur le visage de l'adolescent qui replaça le téléphone entre les vêtements sans les lire.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre et, soupirant, se décida à en sortir.

Une assiette débordante de cookies était posée bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine et il en saisit un presque par réflexe. Lorsqu'il mordit dedans et qu'il trouva le biscuit exactement comme il l'aimait – croquant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur – il ne put que sentir la boule dans son estomac se faire moins lourde. Sa mère avait raison, les cookies aidaient.

Après s'être laissé tombé sur une chaise, avoir fini son cookie et entamé un autre, ses yeux dévièrent d'eux même vers la porte et le salon qu'il entrevoyait depuis sa place. De là, il avait une pleine vue sur le buffet et les cadres photos qui le décoraient.

Sur toutes les photographies on pouvait le voir, entouré de ses deux parents souriants. Cela eu l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur et, ayant soudainement la nausée, le jeune homme posa son cookie à moitié mangé sur la table avant de se lever et retourné d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre.

Son père n'était plus là et c'était entièrement de sa faute. C'était à cause de ça que tout le lycée devait être en train de se moquer de lui à l'heure actuelle.

Il ferma les yeux, de nouveaux allongé dans son lit, mais le visage de son ''agresseur'' de la veille lui revint à l'esprit.

- Alors, j'ai appris que ton père s'est barré, avait-il dit dans un sourire en coin. Il paraît que c'est parce que t'es une tapette, c'est vrai ?

Il n'avait pas répondu et l'autre avait renchéri, sachant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux :

- J'ai même entendu dire que t'es amoureux de Yoochun.

Les éclats de rires avaient commencé à fuser alors qu'il s'était senti blêmir et avait bafouillé quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Waoh j'arrive pas à croire que c'est vrai, avait poursuivit l'autre en faisant un pas en arrière. Tu te trouves pas dégoûtant ?! Tu sais très bien qu'il aime les filles en plus !

Les rires avaient doublé d'intensité et il s'était retourné, cherchant quelque chose pour le sortir de là mais mis à part le regard de Junsu qu'il avait croisé une brève seconde, il n'y avait rien d'autres que les moqueries et le dégoûts des autres.

Quelqu'un l'avait frappé à la cuisse, le faisant tombé et il s'était ensuite enfui aussi vite que possible, les membres tremblants et le cœur douloureux.

Il repensa alors au visage de sa mère lorsqu'il était rentré avec fracas à la maison, une heure à l'avance. Il était en train de pleurer et s'était jeté dans ses bras, gémissant que tout le monde savait et qu'il était dégoûtant, avant de s'éloigner, s'excuser et partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

C'était certainement égoïste de faire ça car il savait très bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, surtout depuis que son mari l'avait menacé de le mettre à la porte lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus compte de l'orientation sexuelle de celui-ci, mais il n'avait su quoi faire d'autre.

Quelqu'un avait découvert que son père était parti car il était gay et ça devait probablement avoir fait le tour de tout le lycée à cette heure-ci.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Yoochun en pensait.

Et son père n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis deux semaines.

Et il sentait que sa mère ne supportait plus la situation.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire et sans même sans rendre compte, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

xxx

Il se trouvait au centre commercial, en train de faire les courses, lorsque quelqu'un se mit à crier son nom. Il connaissait la voix mais n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître et ne voyait personne aux environs. Il commença donc à déambuler à travers plusieurs rayons et ce fut une fois devant celui des pâtes et du riz que la voix se fit plus claire et qu'il vit une ombre foncer sur lui.

Lorsque l'ombre arriva à sa hauteur, la voix changea et se transforma en une dizaine d'éclats de rire qui semblaient venir de partout, se moquant de lui et le narguant tandis que la lumière et le centre commercial disparaissaient peu à peu, le laissant dans le noir complet avec seulement ces rires et une peur inexplicable remontant le long de son estomac.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration légèrement hachée et jeta un œil au réveil, totalement désorienté. Il était dix-sept heures vingt-deux et il fallut une minute au jeune homme pour pouvoir reprendre totalement ses esprits.

La voix de son rêve résonnait pourtant toujours et il lui fallut une nouvelle minute pour comprendre que quelqu'un l'appelait réellement.

- Changmin s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es dans ta chambre, implora la voix de Yoochun depuis le trottoir et il fallut à celui-ci une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas se ré-enfouir dans sons lit et pleurer.

Se mordant la lèvre, l'adolescent se demanda que faire mais l'autre l'appela de nouveau et il savait très bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire alors, prenant son courage à deux, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauté Yoochun.

- Arrête de hurler où les voisins vont venir se plaindre, dit Changmin d'une voix rauque sans le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Yoochun sourit, visiblement soulagé de le voir.

- Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît, j'aimerais qu'on discute.

Croisant son regard, le plus jeune sentit la douleur dans son cœur s'accentuer.

- Je ne ressemble à rien, finit-il par dire.

- Ça ne change pas tellement de d'habitude, lui répondit-on dans un gloussement.

Cette phrase lui suffit à comprendre que Yoochun ne lui en voulait pas et n'était pas dégoûté par lui et une partie de son mal sembla s'envoler.

- J'arrive, grommela-t-il avant de refermer la fenêtre et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Il dut sortir – en pyjama – pour pouvoir ouvrir le portail et à peine cela fait, Yoochun lui sautait dans les bras, enlaçant son cou en lui disant à quel point il était désolé.

Il fut obligé de le repousser – le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains soudainement moites – pour refermer le portail et traîner son ami jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsque cela fut fait, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et Yoochun se mit à sangloter sans bruit, laissant l'autre dans une totale confusion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Ça devrait être moi normalement.

- Je sais mais... je suis tellement désolé pour tout. J'ai appris pour ton père et... et je m'en veux tellement !

Il commença à pleurer, bruyamment cette fois-ci, et Changmin en eut presque envie de rire, malgré la tristesse de sa situation. Il prit son ami dans les bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre, et le sentit enfouir le visage contre son cou.

Ce geste le fit frissonner et il inspira profondément, respirant l'odeur de l'autre.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te coller à moi, fit-il.

Yoochun secoua la tête et murmura d'une voix pathétique :

- J'osais pas te le dire.

Il fut interrompu par plusieurs sanglots puis reprit la parole :

- J'espérais que toi tu le fasses et qu'on puisse garder ça secret...

Changmin sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, ayant peur de comprendre.

- Yoochun, expliques-moi, murmura-t-il.

- Je voulais qu'on soit ensemble et qu'on nous fiche la paix, gémit-il avant que ses pleurs ne se fassent plus bruyant encore.

Ses larmes quittèrent les yeux du plus jeune et il serra le corps contre lui plus fort.

- Ça va aller, arrête de pleurer, tu devrais être heureux non ?

Yoochun se recula et le regarda, riant très légèrement à travers ses larmes et sanglots.

- T'es tellement bête, dit-il avec un léger sourire triste. Je sas même pas pourquoi je t'aime.

L'autre le reprit dans ses bras sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu veux un cookie peut-être, murmura-t-il finalement.

Yoochun se contenta de glousser en se collant un peu plus à lui.


End file.
